Atravez de tus ojos
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Tanto el destino como el amor se unieron en sus vidas


**ATRAVEZ DE TUS OJOS**

 ** _Parejas:_**

· _Harry/Draco_

· _Tom/Voldemort_

· _Severus/Sirius_

· _Lucius/Bill_

· _Viktor/Cedric_

· _Charley/Ethan Nott (padre)_

· _Neville/Theo_

 **Capitulo**

Corría el año trescientos en Roma, era una gran ciudad, a pesar de ser gobernada con mano de hierro por Voldemort, un hombre muy inteligente, gran general, y que tenía el apoyo incondicional de su hermano gemelo Tom, los dos hombres eran altos piel blanca cremosa rasgos aristocráticos, cabello negro como la noche, la única diferencia entre ellos era el color de ojos, Voldemort tenía los ojos verdes oscuros con puntos rojos y Tom eran azul verdoso, muchos pensaban sé que iban a pelear por el tronó ya que la mayoría de los hermanos se tienen celos, aunque al ser gemelos ellos se apoyaban en todo siempre cuidándose las espaldas, solo había una pequeña piedra en su mundo perfecto, el Comodoro Lucius Malfoy el cual siempre les llevaba la contraría pero no era nada que no pudieran sortear.

En el jardín privado del palacio en joven se entretenía con los pequeños animales y hermosas flores, una sombra lo cubrió, el chico alzo la vista sonriéndole al hombre-¡Papá!-se levantó a abrazarlo

-Mi niño, pensé que leías los pergaminos que querías, están en mi despachó

-¡Enserio, gracias Padre!

-Pero yo quería estar contigo - murmuro a su hermano

-Tom, deja que les dé una hojeada y luego vendrá con nosotros ¿no es cierto pequeño?

-Tío-haciendo un tierno puchero

-Anda-dijo el otro hombre revolviéndole el cabello el joven se marchó.

Unos minutos después de haberse ido-Sabes muy bien que el hijo del Comodoro esta en tu despachó, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, Tom

-¿Enton... ¡No me digas que pretendes entregárselo!

-Amor, sabes qué Harry y tu son lo más importante para mí y aunque me cueste reconocer, Draco es la mejor opción para nuestro bebé, lo va cuidar y adorar como ningún otro

-Esperó que no te equivoques-pasando los brazos por el cuello del otro fundiéndose en un besó

-Más le vale, sino, yo mismo lo mató con mis propias manos-los dos sonrieron volviendo a besarse.

Y ese era el secreto mejor guardado del emperador, los dos han sido amantes y como fruto de ese amor nació su pequeño Harry, al cual le revelaron la verdad cuando tuvo la edad de entender, que los gemelos comparten ciertos lazos que los llevo a amarse más allá de lo fraternal, el los entendió y les juró nunca revelar ese secreto. Cuando Tom tenía tres meses se fue argumentando que haría una visita diplomática a Creta, lo cual no fue mentira pero lo que tenía que hacer lo hizo en una semana, después se fue a casa de su abuela materna, alejada de todos, a pasar los meses que le faltaban de gestación; Voldemort llegó dos meses antes del nacimiento del bebé, todo el imperio cree que ese bebé es hijo de Voldemort y un joven de buena familia que fue asesinado en el tiempo que Harry estaba por nacer, así que los dejaron creer eso para evitarse problemas.

Los únicos aparte de Tom, Voldemort y Harry, que saben la verdad son Sirius Black, Bill y Charley Weasley, ellos han sido amigos de crianza de ellos cuando el antiguo emperador, el padre de los gemelos gobernaba, había varios opositores qué atacaron y asesinaron a las familias Black y Weasley, en una fiesta efectuada en la casa de los primeros en la madrugada, ya casi todos estaban dormidos solo un sirviente de la cocina oyó ruidos encontrándose a los pequeños, Bill junto con Charley, su mellizo de seis años, les dio un vaso de leche, y luego empezaron a oírse gritos; lo primero que hizo fue esconder a los pequeños en la despensa subterránea de la cocina, las noticias llegaron al palacio, el emperador mando a ver si había sobrevivientes, lo único que encontraron fue a los pequeños mellizos llorando en la despensa, los llevaron directo a roma, ahí le dieron la noticia a Sirius que toda su familia fue asesinada, desde ese día los cinco se criaron como hermanos, a pesar que los mellizos son cinco años más chico que los otros tres.

 **POV DRACO**

"La verdad no sé qué espera mi padre que encuentre, es bien sabido que el emperador Voldemort es muy bueno en lo que hace" - pensaba mientras tomaba una copa de vino observando roma desde el balcón del despachó, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, pensó que era un sirviente así que se quedó medio escondido esperando a que se fuera, pero la visión no era nada de lo esperaba, allí se encontraba un hermoso joven de cabello negro, piel blanca cremosa, complexión delgada, pero con músculos definidos, traía una toga azul marino, haciendo que resalté su piel pero lo que más le impresionó fueron los ojos verdes intensos junto con los bellos rasgos de su cara no se movió de su lugar solo observaba qué hacía.

-! Aquí están!-lo oyó decir, su voz es melodiosa, lo estudió detenidamente, mientras el otro revisaba los pergaminos al querer acercarse a él, la puerta volvió abrirse.

-Sabía que estabas aquí, vamos Harry, tu padre quiere que almorcemos en el jardín con él

-Pero Bill, todavía no acabó de revisar esto

-Pequeño sabes que aunque el emperador sea tu padre, no es paciente cuando da una orden

-Está bien-acepto haciendo un tierno puchero o por lo menos fue lo que le pareció al rubio, quien los vio irse sonriendo dejó la copa en el escritorio se acercó a ver los pergamino sorprendido de ver varios planos de construcciones y uno donde hacia anotaciones matemáticas salió del despacho con una idea en mente.

 **Fin Pov.**

MANSION DEL COMODORO

Pasó una semana desdé que el rubio vio al guapo moreno, su padre había visto su extraño comportamiento y le había querido preguntar a que se debía pero no había tenido oportunidad, sus obligaciones como Comodoro le absorben la mayor parte de su tiempo, hasta que esa ocasión se dio en la cena.

-Padre, ¿Tú conoces al hijo del emperador?

-El hijo de Riddle se dice que es feo y está loco, por eso lo tienen escondido-respondió un moreno que iba llegando, ese es Severus Snape primó de Lucius, el rubio menor sonrió con chulería.

-Hace una semana lo conocí y debo decir que, feo no es, al contrario es una versión mejorada del emperador y su hermano juntos-los otros dos hombres alzaron la ceja con incredulidad-Creó que sería una buena ocasión aceptar la invitación a comer que tan amable nos extendió el emperador.

-¿Hijo que pretendes en realidad? - pregunto Lucius con sospecha

-Que bien me conoces padre, si el joven que conocí es el hijo del emperador, lo quiero para mí, nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de tener a esa hermosa criatura-se levantó-Bueno los espero a las dos para ir al palacio es de mala educación llegar tarde a una comida hasta mañana-dejando el comedor los dos hombres voltearon a verse extrañados.

-Creo que está peor cada día - murmuro el rubio mayor

-No puedes culparlo, es igual de ambicioso que tú Lucius, pero tiene un punto, casi nadie conoce al futuro heredero y mañana nosotros averiguaremos por que casi no se le conoce

-Brindemos que esta comida sea beneficiosa-los dos chocaron sus copas.

En el despachó, Harry trabajaba en su proyecto muy concentrado y sin notar el mundo a su alrededor, el golpeteo en la puerta lo saco de su mundo-Amo Harry, el emperador solícita su presencia en el comedor

-Claro Mini, dile a mi padre que en un momento estoy con él-la mujer hizo una pequeña inclinación para luego retirarse.

Lucius y Severus llegaron unas tres horas antes al palacio ya que tenían asuntos que arreglar con el emperador, los cuales hablaron en el jardín, ya solo faltaban unos veinte minutos para sentarse a comer como les había indicado el anfitrión, pero al rubio y al moreno era lo que menos les importaba en esos momentos, hacía una hora que Tom paso al jardín a saludarlo pero, la compañía del mencionado es lo que los tenía un poco distraídos, Lucius no había dejado de detallar al alto bien formado pelirrojo, los dos eran guapos pero Bill Weasley llamó su atención, mientras el recio Severus no podía más que dejarse envolver por la alegré presencia del pelinegro azulado de ojos azul claro, Sirius Black, claro con toda la elegancia y mayor discreción posible, pero para su desgracia, el emperador los conocía demasiado bien, para notar su desliz; claro que él sabía que esta comida era para conocer a su hijo y empezar otras alianzas, solo faltaba una de las piezas para comenzar el juego, el cual llegaba en esos momentos, tomaron asiento todos esperaban a la persona que haría que todos los destinos tomaran su curso, sin estar consiente de cuánto cambiarían las vidas de las personas a su alrededor, consciente o inconscientemente.

El pequeño moreno caminaba al comedor, todavía leyendo unos planos, sabía que su padre se molestaría pero necesitaba acabar esa sección o tendría que volver a rectificarla más tardé.

Entro al comedor saludando sin ver nadie ya que su atención todavía venia en el plano sin estar consciente de las reacciones que estaba causando en los invitados.

Draco sabía que su padre y tío estarían en el palacio, así que se dirigió directamente al lugar, llevaba una semana sin ver al misterioso moreno, era la primera vez que deseaba estar cerca de él, poder tocarlo saber si la piel era tan suave como imaginaba, al ser un hombre tan guapo, se ha relacionado con mucha gente hombre y mujeres hermosas, pero muy pocos han sido los afortunados en compartir su cama aun qué nadie ha sido más de una vez y no porque los individuos no quieran repetir sino que al rubio no lo han seducido como el joven de ojos verdes.

Al llegar al palacio fue conducido al comedor, lo primero que hizo fue saludar al emperador y a su hermano, luego se dirigió al lado de su padre y tío.

-Padre, Tío ¿Algo interesante?

-Si te refieres a tu interés hijo, no, todavía no

-Caballeros sentémonos-tomaron los lugares que les indicaron.

-Padre-se oyó, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz.

La reacción de los dos mayores fue instantánea, entraba el hombre más hermoso que habían visto, su cabello negro como la noche de piel blanca y cremosa, rasgos finos y aristocráticos, vestía una toga color vino. Lucius comprendía la actitud de su hijo hacia el joven ¿Quién no querría tener a un joven tan encantador y hermoso?

Severus ahora entendía porque el emperador tenía a su hijo lejos de la vista de todos, su belleza podría tráele al joven muchos problemas, no faltaría quien quisiera aprovecharse de él.

Todavía lo observaban- ¿Harry que te he dicho de traer el trabajo a la mesa?

-Padre sé que no se debe, pero tenía que acabar sino tendría que volver hacerlo, deseo terminar estos cálculos-dijo escribiendo en otro pergamino.

-Esperó que ahora estas aquí me sigas ayudando con mi feudo

-Tranquilo Bill, nunca dejaría que Lestrange te haga la vida imposible-el pelirrojo lo abrazó y besó la sien del moreno, este enrolló los pergaminos y se los entregó a un sirviente que los llevarían de vuelta al despachó.

Una vez que lo entregó se dio cuenta que no sus padres y tíos no estaban solos, se le tiñeron un poco las mejillas, al rubio menor le pareció un gesto muy dulce, mientras los mayores se sorprendían al ver el color de sus ojos.

-Comodoro Lucius, Severus, Draco, les presentó a mi hijo, Harry

-Un placer joven Harry-habló Severus.

-Severus Snape o me equivoco, usted debe ser Lucius Malfoy, mi padre ha hablado de ustedes, sus caracterizas físicas no son muy comunes para no reconocerlos

-Veo que es un joven muy perspicaz-el soltó una carcajada

-Ya quisiera, pero no, por lo regular soy muy despistado, me sumerjo tanto en mis proyectos que no soy consiente a veces de lo que me rodea-su manó fue tomada con delicadeza al voltear para saber quién lo había hecho, se topó con unos ojos cómo plata líquida que lo observaban.

-Me falta presentarme soy Draco Malfoy y es un placer conocer a tan hermosa criatura-dándole un beso en el torso de la mano haciéndolo sonrojar, las miradas verde y gris eran intensas por otro lado Voldemort y Tom sonreían cómplices al igual que Severus y Lucius.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, la gracia de Harry no pasó desapercibida por los invitados la elegancia al comer, la educación al referirse a los rumores que corrían en torno a los sentados en la mesa, la inteligencia del moreno es más que evidente dejándoles un buen sabor de boca.

 **En la casa Malfoy**

\- Padre dime ¿Qué opinas de Harry?

-Tenía mis reservas, sabes lo que se comenta entre los nobles, aunque debo admitir que no es lo que yo esperaba-el rubio menor levantó la ceja incrédulo.

-Lo que tú padre quiere decir es, que supera a lo que esperábamos, es entendible porqué el emperador lo tenía alejado de todos, es una gran tentación para la mayoría de los viejos lujuriosos de Roma, él que tú lo hayas conocido no estaba en sus planes y menos que nosotros lo conociéramos, ya que tu padre ha sido su mayor opositor, es decir, conocerlo se podría decir que nos da ventaja, ya que a nadie conocerlo se creía que era porqué es feo o loco o algo por él estilo y así no se preocuparía por tratar de pedir su mano, cosa que a ti mi querido sobrino, te beneficia ya que al ser él hijo del Comodoro, eres él mejor candidato para él hijo del emperador

-No me dices nada nuevo Tío, lo que quiero saber es qué van hacer al respecto

-¿Sobre lo que quieres?-el negó con la cabeza.

-No, sobre él pelirrojo y él de cabello negro azulado y no traten de negarlo los conozco demasiado, la forma cómo se presentaron sin contar las miradas disimuladas-suspiraron derrotados.

-No podemos mentirte, ni engañarte hijo

-Yo creía qué todos los Black habían muerto

-¿Todos muertos?-preguntó sorprendido menor.

-Paso hace más de veinte años, los opositores del antiguo emperador, los asesinaron, se decía qué hubo sobrevivientes, pero nunca se supo quienes fueron hasta hoy

-¿Por qué a ellos?

-La verdad nunca se supo, tal vez envidia o simplemente porque eran los más cercanos al emperador-relato el ojinegro.

-Bueno necesitó ser él prometido de Harry, se acercan los juegos y es importante qué todos sepan qué no tienen oportunidad con él

-Al emperador no le gustará la idea

-Vamos eso realmente no le importa a mi padre, tío-sonriéndole a su padre.

-Sé que te agrada la idea de hacer enojar al emperador sobre todo por qué no puede negarte la mano de su hijo

-Creo que tendré que cuidar mi espalda en un futuro

-La familia es sagrada padre

-Iremos mañana, ya qué me entere qué los Nott llegan mañana en la noche-.

Los Nott son una de las familias importantes de Roma y Theo al ser de la edad de Draco también puede ser un candidato para la mano de Harry, pero lo que ellos no saben, es que desde que el emperador estudió a todos los jóvenes en edad para casarse con su hijo buscó la mejor opción.

Tom entró al despachó una vez que las personas que hablaban con su hermano se fueron, abrió la puerta encontrándolo parado junto a la ventana, con una copa de vino en la mano viendo al horizonte.

-¿Tuviste problemas, porque tienes esa pose tan rígida?

-No los Malfoy pidieron formalmente la mano de Harry

-¿Pero eso era lo que querías o me perdí de algo importante?

-No, solo que fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, imaginó qué por los juegos no quisieron esperar

-Puede ser eso o qué los Nott llegan hoy en la noche

-Puede ser-Tom sonrío.

-Creó que al fin sientes lo mismo que yo cuándo se acercan a mi bebé

-Me conoces demasiado-tomándolo de la cintura para besarlo

-Mmmm amor pueden entrar y vernos-voldemort caminó sin dejar de besarlo hasta chocar con la puerta movió la mano para cerrarla.

-Problema resultó-siguió besando su cuello las manos recorrían los cuerpos las caricias aumentaban él calor de la habitación, Tom era recostado en la suave alfombra persa, favorita de Voldemort para hacerle el amor.

Tom se arqueaba al toqué de su amor, su miembro era devorado sin compasión cada vez qué Voldemort lo prueba no puede dejarlo hasta qué la esencia de Tom es degustada por él otro.

Los gemidos de su gemelo lo enloquecían, lo penetró con suavidad a pesar de los años hacerle el amor, Tom era sagrado, nunca lo lastimaría ya que es su otra mitad su contraparte, el papá de su hijo, él junto con Harry son su razón de vivir; se amaron toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, cuando cada uno se fue a su habitación, debido a que cuando se encontraban en el palacio, dormían por separado a diferencia de cuando estaban en su casa de campo.

-¿Deseabas verme, padre?

-Sí Harry, pasa siéntate-el moreno se sentó frente a su escritorio

-Hijo ¿qué piensas del joven Malfoy?

-¡Oh! es…-se ruborizó al recordar la intensa mirada del ojigris, Voldemort estaba complacido por la reacción de su hijo.-Pues no podría decirte, no lo conozco bien-sonriendo de lado su padre

-¿Si te dijera que pidió tu mano qua dirías?

-¡Ehhh! ¡¿cómo dices?!-ruborizándose más.

-Está muy impresionado contigo, tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor hoy, vendrá a formalizar el compromiso y presupuesto, quiere conocerte más

-Entiendo padre, no té decepcionaré

-Hijo, tu nunca me decepcionarás, eres mi heredero y sé que como tal te comportaras a la altura y sí se queja de ti, es porque tu carácter indomable te hace especial

-Suenas como si fuera un rebelde, padre

-Hijo eres un príncipe y cómo tal no eres menos que nadie, debes ser tratado como un igual, me entiendes

-Sí emperador

-Vamos a desayunar sino tu papá se enojara con nosotros-.

En el jardín los esperaban los cuatro hombres de la familia restantes, desayunaron con relativa paz.

-Padre, Cedric me envió una misiva

-¿Lo encontraron?-asintió el joven

-Pero va a ser complicado poder liberarlo

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-preguntó Sirius.

-Hace una semana un niño esclavo llegó cerca de su finca muy débil, lo ayudaron cuando se recuperó, les relato qué un hombre joven con acento marcado, Cedric tuvo una corazonada, le enseño un dibujo que le había hecho a Viktor y el niño lo reconoció

-Ya veo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? - insistió Bill

-Lo complicado es qué Grey back lo obliga a luchar como gladiador, su nombre es "el gran oso" según lo que él niño les dijo, es que le hace creer que tiene a sus hermanos

-¡Él muy maldito!

-¿Qué? No entiendo qué pasa

-Bill, cuándo Viktor desapareció a sus hermanos los encontramos muertos-el pelirrojo gruño de rabia, pues eso le recordaba su tragedia al igual que a Sirius, Charley apretaba él tenedor con fuerza.

-Eso explica por qué no lo hemos encontrado en Bulgaria ni en Roma, lo ha mantenido fuera, sí alguien lo reconoce lo pueden encarcelar por secuestrar a un miembro de la nobleza

-¡ESO ES!-gritó Sirius y Tom le dio un zape. - ¡OYE!-se quejó

-No grites, estás loco

-Un poco, pero tengo una gran idea, el tipo este no sabe que Harry y Cedric conocen a Viktor-todos asintieron-Lo que vamos a hacer, es que Cedric me va acompañar al coliseo a ver a los gladiadores, en la visita que hacen todos los nobles para conocerlos y hacer sus apuestas ahí, ningún gladiador puede estar aislado o con máscara

-Sirius eres un genio, al descubrirlo ante los nobles tendrá que liberarlo o lo encarcelaran a el

-Lo mandaré a llamar, hijo y así hablarán ustedes

-Gracias papá, Sirius-los abrazó, el emperador y Tom se retiraron para continuar sus labores al dirigir Roma.

-Bill, Charley, Sirius tengo que contarles algo, a menos que padre ya les haya dicho

-Pequeño deja de darle vueltas a las cosas

-Los Malfoy pudieron mi manó hace un rato

-¡Que! Ese rubio antipático no me cae bien

-Sirius, deja el drama no es mal partido además solo té lleva cinco años, más o menos, según sé

-¡Pero nuestro Harry es un niño!

-¡Sirius tengo diecisiete no exageres!

-Déjalo peque es un caso perdido, aunque podrías ayudarlo, le gustó el tío de tu prometido

-¿El señor Severus?-el pelirrojo asintió

-Pero, es muy serio para este loco

-¡Oigan que traen todos contra mí!

-Solo decimos la verdad Sirius, no te enojes-dijo Charley.

Cedric llegaba al palacio, quería saber qué le diría su amigo; los amigos se encontraron después de un tiempo de no verse.

-¡Harry! ¡Cedric!-los dos se abrazaron

-Siéntate ya encontramos la solución a tu problema

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es estupendo!

Sirius le contó con más detalle lo que harían, no hablarían con nadie más para que no se filtre información y no salgan mal las cosas

-Bueno chicos los dejamos platicar, tenemos cosas que hacer

-Sirius, nada más no vayas a acosar al pobre hombre

-Yo nunca haría eso, a mí me tienen que buscar-los abrazó despidiéndose.

Cedric era como Harry, a él tampoco lo dejaban mucho a la luz pública para evitar atentados, el joven también es guapo, cabello castaño claro, ojos miel, rasgos finos en una visita a Bulgaria su padre lo llevó a conocer a un importante comerciante donde conoció al hijo de un político búlgaro Viktor Krum, se enamoraron a primera vista, Cedric solo tenía catorce años, sus padres lo comprometieron, tres años después se iban a casar, lamentablemente unos meses antes Viktor y sus hermanos visitaron a un familiar donde los emboscaron y en el camino su padre lo instruyo en el arte de las espadas, se defendió como pudo pero cayo inconsciente, eran demasiados para él, sin saber que la gente del hombre que los ataco quedó impresionado de su habilidad, por eso lo obligo a luchar para él a cambio de la vida de sus hermanos, aceptó sin saber que ya los habían matado, le cubrió el rostro para que no lo reconocieran, Grey back es un hombre ambicioso pero no inteligente nunca investigo quien era en realidad sin saber sus orígenes nobles del Joven.

Cedric y la familia de Viktor lo han buscado por casi dos años, al encontrar al niño y este reconociera a su amor, la angustia desapareció dejando ahora solo las ganas de volverlo a ver.

-Tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué es Harry?

-Los Malfoy pidieron mi mano-hubo silenció unos minutos

-¡Estás diciendo que te vas a casar con el antipático de Draco!

-Porque todos dicen lo mismo, conmigo se portó muy bien, no me dio esa impresión-el castaño sonrío

-Harry, te lo decimos porque es antipático con todos, nadie está a su nivel, pero tú-poniendo un dedo en su nariz-Eres diferente, ya que por lo qué me dices le gustas y mucho-lo abrazó para felicitarlo hasta que una voz fría hablo detrás de ellos.

-Interrumpo-los dos voltearon a ver quién era, encontrando la mirada de un molesto Draco "como se atrevía el idiota de Diggory a abrazar a su prometido".

-¡Príncipe Harry!

-¡Mini té he dicho que no me digas así!-ella simplemente lo ignoró

-Su tío lo necesita unos momentos

-Anda, aquí te esperamos-mientras Cedric lo empujaba para que fuera con su Tío, despareciendo detrás de la puerta, junto con la mujer.

Cedric encaró al rubio-Escúchame bien Malfoy porqué solo te lo diré una vez, tu dañas a mi hermano y haces que derrame una sola lágrima por tu culpa y no me importará que tu padre sea él comodoro, te destrozare, soy claro o te lo grafico

-Claro cómo él agua Diggory

-Perfecto ahora tengo que irme, despídeme de tú prometido, dale un besó de mi parte-se fue sonriendo por la cara del rubio, sabía que los Malfoy eran celosos y posesivos, pudo haber dejado que creyera que eran otra cosa, pero Harry no se merecía una escena de macho herido por eso se refirió a él cómo su hermano.

-¿Y Ced ya se fue?-preguntó el ojiverde, el rubio lo volteó a ver, estaba tan molesto viendo donde se fue él castaño que no vio regresar a su prometido.

-¿Malfoy estás bien pareces molestó?-él rubio sí estaba molestó pero no con él, sino con Diggory no era justo que se desquitara con él.

\- Draco

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Que me llames por mi nombre

-Está bien, Draco-sonrío él moreno

-Sí, estoy un poco molesto, pero no contigo, se trata de unos asuntos que estoy tratando

-Entiendo, eso pasa muy seguido aquí también

-Pero no hablemos de eso vine a conocerte, háblame de ti-tomó la mano de Harry caminaron por él jardín.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cuéntame de tu niñez

-Bueno era un niño muy travieso, Ced y yo nos la pasábamos castigados cuando estábamos en estudiando, a los tutores siempre les pasaba algo, eso duró cómo dos años hasta que nadie nos quiso enseñar, así que Bill y Sirius se convirtieron en nuestros profesores y ya no pudimos hacer nada, solo cuando Charley nos ayudaba a escaparnos para montar, después me interese por la construcción

-¿No la estudiaste en Roma?

-No, fuimos a Grecia, ahí estudié con dos grandes maestros-

\- ¿De qué eran los planos que traías él otro día?

-Son para mejorar Roma, sus canales y gran parte de su infraestructura sé que será difícil, pero mejorare está cuidad

-No lo dudo

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Draco y no te enojes?

-Adelanté

-Quiero saber si estás enamorado de alguien. Si es así veremos cómo podemos…

-Tranquilo, no estoy enamorado de nadie- "aun, ya que tú te acercas demasiado a eso" pensó el rubio

-Me dejas más tranquilo, no quiero ser la causa de hacer infeliz a nadie, sí puedo impedirlo-siguió contándole sobre sus travesuras y proyectos-.

-Tengo que irme

-No eres antipático, como dicen-le dijo sonriendo él rubio le tomó la mano y acarició su mejilla comprobando la suavidad de su piel, le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando descolocado al moreno por la sensación que el rubio provoco en su piel.

-Nos vemos mañana-le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer inhalando él dulce aroma del moreno.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Draco empezó a conocer y tratar a Harry, en la cual varias veces se ha encontrado con Cedric, el cual le hace enojar abrazando al moreno, el rubio se muere de celos, pues él quisiera abrazarlo igual, le ha robado un par de besos, pero está decidido a pasar al siguiente nivel.

Los preparativos para la boda avanzan, el Emperador y Tom decidieron no hacerla en Roma, Lucius estuvo de acuerdo, no querían atraer la atención de sus opositores, la gran noticia de la unión de sus hijos se haría cómo Draco quiso, en la cena de Inauguración de los juegos.

La boda se realizaría en la finca de los Malfoy, en Grecia, en las afueras de Corintios, un lugar muy privado y tranquilo, solo asistirían muy pocos nobles ya que Voldemort siempre fue muy hermético cuando se trataba de Harry, no quería que pasará lo que les sucedió a sus amigos que lo secuestraran o mataran.

Para disgusto del rubio, los Diggory asistirán, por lo no lo dejaba a solas con él moreno, lo único bueno es que los Nott llegaría en la tardé y así tendría con quién hablar.

Cabalgando por las extensiones de la propiedad dos jóvenes disfrutan de la velocidad de los formidables caballos, se detuvieron para que los equinos descansarán

-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar, tengo curiosidad por saber qué tipo de persona es

-¿Theo, qué estas insinuando?

-Vamos Draco, no eres la persona más fácil de tratar, no dudó que haya muchos que se quieran casar contigo, pero para ti parece que nadie es suficiente

-Tal vez así haya sido, pero cuándo lo conocí, no pude dejar de pensar en él y no me importaba lo que fuera

-¡Vaya ahora mi curiosidad creció más!

-Lo conocerás en la comida, eso sí él idiota de Diggory no está molestando-dijo molesto.

-No conozco mucho a Diggory, pero me parece que es una buena persona

-Se está desquitando

-¿Y eso, qué le hiciste?-viéndolo inquisitivamente, el rubio hizo una mueca

-Hace dos años me burle de él, ahora se desquita estando cerca de mi prometido

-Amigo cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca... ¿acaso está interesado en él?

-No, para Diggory es cómo sus hermanos se criaron juntos, de hecho, tuvo la osadía de amenazarme por sí le hacía daño

-Bueno Draco, sí son cómo hermanos es lógico que quiera lo mejor para él y después de lo que hiciste

-Vámonos, se nos va hacer tardé, mi padre se pondrá furioso-cabalgaron de regresó.

Llegaron a tiempo, al entrar al comedor varios invitados ya se encontraban ahí, por suerte para los dos, ninguno de sus padres había llegado, mientras comían unos aperitivos.

-¡Oh...Pero quien es -oyó él rubio decir a su amigo, levanto la vista para ver a que se refería en la puerta se encontraba Cedric, Bill y en medio de ellos su Harry, sonrío al ver la reacción de casi todos los invitados, se acercó a su moreno.

-Bill, Diggory-cabeceó en forma de saludo.

-Malfoy-respondieron

-Harry ¿Estás a gusto?

-Sí, Draco tu finca es hermosa

-Me complace que te gusté, ven quiero presentarte a alguien-lo tomó de la cintura para guiarlo a donde se encuentra su amigo - Harry quiero presentarte a mi amigo de la infancia, Theodore Nott, Theo él es Harry Riddle y mi prometido

-Mucho gustó Theodore

-Dime Theo y el gustó es mío, ahora entiendo porque a Draco le urgía casarse contigo-.

-Lo que Malfoy quiere es que nadie se lo quite

-¡Ced no digas eso!

-Oh vamos Bill, sabes que es cierto, le urge hacerlo antes que nuestro hermanito-haciendo a un lado al rubio y abrazando a su peque-Se dé cuenta lo antipático y arrogante que es-

-Diggory

-Sí Malfoy, me gustaría seguir hablando tan a gusto contigo, pero tenemos a unos conocidos que saludar-se llevó a Harry, este solo le mandó una mirada de disculpa, Bill soló se fue negando con la cabeza por la actitud de los dos.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde lo conociste y cuándo?

-Hace casi un mes, en el palacio, ya sabes mis reuniones semanales para revisar lo del feudo, soló lo vi de lejos, pero fue suficiente le pedí...-viendo la mirada incrédula de su amigo-Bueno, Chantajeé a mi padre para pedir su mano

-Sin que té molestes Draco, pero nunca pensé que él hijo del emperador fuera tan guapo

-Sí, mi padre y tío habían oído muchas historias, pero ninguna es cierta

-Un consejo amigo mío, vas a tener que ponerle guardia personal, Grey back odia a tu padre y Harry sería su objetivo, te haría daño a ti sin contar que el emperador se enojaría con ustedes por no cuidar a su hijo-el rubio suspiro.

-Cuándo pedimos su mano, mi padre le dijo sobre eso y él estuvo de acuerdo en ponerle protección, Flint lo cuidará-el moreno levantó una ceja

-¿Flint, Marcus Flint? El antiguo gladiador es muy difícil que acepté proteger a alguien

-Sí, lo sé, pero el Sr Tom lo liberó cuándo tenía dieciocho y se lo pidió

-No está aquí, no lo veo

-Tomará su lugar como guardián cuando me case con Harry, que es cuando su vida cambiará de anónima a pública

-¿Te sientes culpable?

-¿De exponerlo al loco de Grey back? Sí, pero quiero que todos sepan que es mío y no voy a permitir que nadie le ponga una mano encima

-Me alegra saber que encontraste a quién amar

-Té puedo jurar, que sí yo pude encontrar a alguien tú también lo encontrarás, eres mejor persona que yo-dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vaya Lucius, tu yerno es una verdadera belleza, lo curioso es que se parece a Voldemort y a Tom

-Ethan, deja de divagar son gemelos, lógico que se parezca a los dos. ¿Sigues enamorado de Tom?- el moreno negó

-No, hace años que supere ese amor... Pero no puedo negar que sigue igual de guapo, creó que la belleza es de familia-dijo lo último sonriendo.

-Sí, eso parece, mi Draco está perdido por ese joven

-Y no lo puedes culpar, quien no perdería la razón por él, es demasiado hermoso para su propio bien, Voldemort tenía razón al esconderlo por tanto tiempo

-Ya le contaron sobre Grey back

-No lo consideramos necesario, su padre sabe y estuvo de acuerdo en que se le pusiera un guardián, qué será Flint

-Yo quise contratarlo varias veces y se negó ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Tom lo hizo-el moreno sonrío

-Solo él puede conseguir lo imposible

-¿Nunca lo olvidarás?

-¿Tu olvidaras a Remus?

-Su recuerdo vivirá siempre en mí, sobre todo por qué me dejo a Draco, pero debo seguir adelante y tú también deberías

-Y lo hago Lucius, pero es duró verlo sonreír, saber que todavía lo deseo, aunque él nunca me dio esperanzas, él ama a alguien que no puede estar con él, como odió a esa persona que me robó su corazón, pero solo es una frustración, nada se puede hacer, hay que seguir adelanté -el rubio le dio una copa de vino

-No té interesaría un mellizo pelirrojo-el mencionado alzo una ceja

-Ven vamos de cacería, abrirá tus horizontes-.

Draco al fin se pudo librar de Diggory, robándose a su moreno de ojos verdes, en un descuidó de esté se lo llevó a las caballerías.

-Draco ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se van enojar porque no estamos en la reunión

-Pequeño no dirán nada, tranquilo yo cargare con la responsabilidad

-Pero

-Shhh nada de peros-dándole un pequeño besó en los labios, lo ayudó a montar un bello caballo café oscuro y él montó uno negro, cabalgaron unos veinte minutos, se detuvieron a la orilla de un riachuelo, lo ayudó a desmontar y no que Harry necesitara ayuda, pero era la oportunidad de estar cerca sin entrometidos, no había ido más lejos que unos besos robados querían llegar a mas con Harry, pero es diferente, ya que lo quiere para siempre despertar con él cada mañana, no trato de propasarse nunca.

Se sentaron a contemplar el paisaje-Todo este lugar es hermoso

-Aquí jugaba cuando era niño, nadaba toda la mañana cuando papá vivía después de morir ya casi no veníamos mucho

-Es un lugar especial para ti, pero no crees qué ofenda

-Lo dices por lo de la boda-Harry asintió.

-No su sueño era que mi boda fuera en este lugar, que tanto amo, él te hubiera amado-besando su frente

-Vamos regresemos- tomándolo de la cintura

-Cuándo vuelva a traerte serás mí esposo-le susurró al oído, le gustaba qué se estremeciera en sus brazos, lo ayudó a subir al caballo regresaron a la finca.

-Mira él es Bill-señalando con la cabeza, donde se encontraba el pelirrojo

-Es guapo, pero no es mi tipo, se parece a ti pero en rojo

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-viéndolo molesto.

-A mí me gustan con un aire más salvaje, no tan delicado-

-Eso es bueno por qué éste es mío, el tuyo está por allá cerca de la ventana-lo buscó con la mirada, donde un pelirrojo impresionante igual de alto qué Bill pero más musculoso, con un aire salvaje ya qué su cabello no es tan liso como él de su hermano sino algo alborotado, su piel un poco más bronceada, se acercó, él no era cómo Lucius, la sutileza no es lo suyo, sí no él ataque frontal.

-Tu nombre es…-él pelirrojo volteó a verlo topándose con un hombre más alto qué él, cabello negro, piel blanca, rasgos aristócratas y unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico

-¿Cuánto mides?-él hombre sonrió

-un metro noventa y ocho, y sí, soy real

-Ya lo veo, soy Charley Weasley

-Ethan Nott y me gustaría que seas mi acompañante en la boda-el pelirrojo levanto la ceja

-Es una invitación o insinuación-el moreno sonrío

\- En realidad las dos, aunque más la segunda

-Mmmm interesante, antes de aceptar debes saber que soy algo exigente-Nott sonrío el pelirrojo era bastante directo, justo como le gustan

Lucius observaban como su amigo hablaba con el mellizo-Suertudo-susurró con un poco de envidia.

La boda se realizó sin contratiempos, Draco no dejó ni un momento a su esposo solo, se veía espectacular con la toga blanca con bordados en plata, al llegar la media noche los novio se retiraron al área norte de la finca, al entrar a la habitación tenía un toqué muy romántico con muchas velas iluminando dándole un poco de misterio, él rubio sonreía al ver a su esposo tan hermoso, disfrutando la decoración lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a la cama, parados junto a ella se quedaron viéndose, el rubio acarició su mejilla, delineó los labios de Harry con el dedo, inicio el besó suave disfrutando de, su ahora esposo, sus labios suaves y carnosos, lo acomodó en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo recorrió su cuello, torso, estómago, metió la lengua en su ombligo haciéndolo retorcerse, mientras sus manos acarician sus piernas e ingle hasta llegar a su miembro, al cual beso, acarició y recorrió con los dedos con toques suaves, quería que Harry disfrutara al máximo su primera vez; Harry empezó acariciar el torso de su rubio esposo con timidez, se amaron toda la noche, Harry era todo lo que había deseado y más, a pesar de su timidez respondió cada beso y caricia, los gemidos fueron la perdición de su cordura, el observarlo jadeante y sonrosado un verdadero deleite para su vista y libido.

Al amanecer, varias parejas, han disfrutado de una noche de romance.

Voldemort y Tom compartieron una noche llena de pasión.

Sirius fue seducido por Severus, que cuando los novios se retiraron aprovecho su oportunidad, acorralando al ojiazul para meterlo a su cama de donde no lo dejaría salir.

Al levantarse-Espera Sirius no creas que esto fue solo por una noche, quiero más-el ojiazul mal interpretó lo dicho.

-¡No voy a ser quién caliente tu cama cada vez que quieras!-se volteó para irse al llegar a la puerta no la pudo abrir pues el ojinegro la cerró

-Creo que malentendiste mis palabras

-¿Así y entonces?-cruzando los brazos

-Fácil, porque quiero que te cases conmigo

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo que oíste, quiero que seas mi esposo

-Bueno, es una forma de reparar su error, mi señor-el ojinegro sonrió lo besó.

Bill se despertó y se sonrojó al recordar que había dormido con el comodoro "oh no podía ser cierto", se levantó para salir sin que se diera cuenta y se burlara de él, el único fallo de su plan fue que la puerta está cerrada con llave

-Sabía que tenía que tomar precauciones, nunca dejo que mi presa se vaya

-¿Así que soy tu presa? ¡Bueno ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora abre la puerta que quiero irme! -le dijo molesto, el rubio entrecerró los ojos porque su pelirrojo había cambiado de actitud tan pronto-¡Que no me oíste abre la maldita puerta!-le gruño.

Se acercó a Bill, pero él se alejó de su toque como si quemara-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?-

-Nada solo quiero irme, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto molesto el rubio

-Eso es fácil ya me acosté contigo no, mi presencia ya no es necesaria-el pelirrojo fue estrellado en la puerta por un furioso rubio

-¡Si estas insinuando que eres una aventura, estas muy equivocado!-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Oh, en serio? Pues no lo parece dijiste que soy tu presa -dijo con sarcasmo-Alguien que puedes tener cuando quieras o me equivoco

-Por todos los cielos, William me interesas y mucho, si cerré fue porque sabía que al despertar huirías y no te acercarías a mí, te conozco y no eres uno más nunca me hubiera acostado con nadie que no me interesara de verdad, mucho más en esta casa que es sagrada, aquí solo he amado a mi difunto esposo y a ti-

El pelirrojo pudo ver que sus palabras eran ciertas, sus ojos se lo decían-Esta bien te creó, pero necesito irme, no quiero que mi hermano se entere-lo dejo irse no sin antes besarlo y prometerle que hablaría en el despacho a la media tarde.

Ethan y Charley estuvieron abrazados toda la noche, tapados con una manta en el balcón, el mellizo le dijo que le daría una oportunidad, pero sólo se entregaría una vez que estuvieran casados, si su relación prosperaba, a Nott no le importaba esa condición, él también quería una relación estable para formar una familia, sabía que en unos años su hijo haría la suya y no quería estar solo, pero quería alguien que lo amara.

Harry empezó a despertar con las suaves caricias que su esposo le hacía y pequeños besos repartidos en su espalda.

Draco despertó sin soltar el cuerpo de su delicioso esposo y empezó a acariciarlo y besarlo, su piel es tan suave sus pequeños gemidos lo alientan a seguir, ahora sabe que nunca se cansara de amar ese cuerpo, ver sus hermosos ojos somnolientos le hacen sonreír-Buenos días mi querido esposo, que desea hacer, mi persona está a tus órdenes-él sonrió.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar – respondió el ojiverde sonriendo

-Claro-murmuro contra su garganta-Pero antes-se subió sobre el ojiverde rozando sus miembros, gimiendo los dos levanto un poco la pierna del menor, dándole el acceso necesario, aprovechando la humedad de la anterior actividad entro en su dulce pequeño y espero a que se acostumbrara para moverse.

-P…puedes mo…moverte-gimió.

-¿Seguro?-el otro solo asintió. La cálida estreches del ojiverde que lo volvía loco, en realidad todo lo hacía, su piel, sus ojos, su boca, sus suaves manos sobre él, las caricias, los tímidos besos hacen hervir su sangre como puede ser tan inocente, pero a la vez tan sexy.

Mordió, beso, acaricio cada centímetro de esa suave piel, los ojos verdes llenos de lujuria, morder esos botoncitos tan dulces que lo hacen retorcerse y gemir como un lindo gatito, acarició y lamió sus muslos de su ojiverde el cual se corrió lo que hizo que lamiera todo ese delicioso néctar.

Bañados y cambiados bajaron a desayunar solo Charley Ethan y Bill están en la mesa-Buenos días-saludan los dos

-¿Harry dormiste bien?

-Si gracias Bill

-¿Qué no te oiga Sirius?

-Hablando de él ¿Dónde anda? siempre es el primero en estar desayunando-los dos pelirrojos negaron

-Tal vez mi tío tiene algo que ver

-¿El señor Severus no es muy serio para Sirius?

-No lo sé cielo, pero lo que sí sé que a mi tío le gusta y va a conquistarlo - tomo de la cintura a su esposo llevándolo a su lugar para que coma, ya se enterarían después ahorita su amor tenía que desayunar.

La semana que estuvieron ahí cada pareja anduvo por su lado a Draco no le importaba donde andaba su padre o su tío no el solo tenía ojos para su querido ojiverde al cual llevo a conocer toda la finca nadaron en el rio desnudos, tuvieron un picnic bajo el gran roble donde podía oír a las aves cantar con tranquilidad.

El día para ver a los gladiadores llego Cedric estaba bastante nervioso.

-Ced cálmate, no puedes levantar sospechas

-Lo se Sirius, pero estoy muy nervioso

-Si no te calmas, no podré llevarte-empezó a hacer respiraciones para calmarse, el carruaje los llevo al coliseo, entraron con facilidad, al ser conocidos, mas Sirius que hace unos días se había anunciado su compromiso con Severus Snape.

Los gladiadores ya estaban en sus lugares esperando, solo uno estaba lo mas alejado posible, un hombre musculoso piel color caramelo por el sol de los entrenamientos "Viktor" oyó viendo los ojos que nunca esperó volver a ver.

Sirius y Cedric tenían que moverse rápido no tenían mucho tiempo mientras mas nobles más fácil sería su tarea luego solo vio a Cedric caminar por inercia al fondo del lugar lo siguió al llegar junto al joven que acompañaba, este tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo al gladiador que ve por una de las ventanas.

-¡Viktor!-dijo fuerte claro el gladiador volteo la cara de sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre te ha buscado todos estos años, eres lo único que le queda ya que tus hermanos están muertos-dice con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Tu eres Viktor Krum el hijo del diplomático?-el asiente sin quitar la vista del amor de su vida, los demás nobles se acercan al oír lo dicho por el ojiazul.

Grey Back llega al oír el alboroto se soreprende al oir lo que dijo el moreno, esto no puede ser cierto, su mejor luchador, hijo de un noble no quisiera dejarlo ir, pero es eso o terminar en prisión, eso no sería lucrativo.

El dueño de los gladiadores mando a su mano derecha a hacer frente a los nobles él no podía verse involucrado, el asistente se disculpó no sabiendo cómo pudo pasar, salieron lo más rápido, llegaron a la casa del emperador donde lo llevaron a que se bañara, después de tenerlo en esas condiciones.

Cedric daba vueltas por la habitación esperando que saliera, al salir el Búlgaro sonrió al ver que su amado no había cambiado, cuando está nervioso daba vueltas por la habitación, se acercó despacio para abrazarlo por la espalda al sentirse abrazado por esos brazos que ama y que no pudo sentir en varios años volteo despacio enterrando su cara en el pecho del ex gladiador sin poder contenerse lloro de felicidad, Viktor solo lo abrazo con fuerza para mostrarle que si es real acariciando su espalda.

\- ¡Te extrañe demasiado Viktor! por favor no vuelvas a dejarme

-Nunca más amor, pensé que no te volvería a ver -estuvieron abrazados un rato el suave recorrer de unas tímidas manos sobre su torso desnudo se detuvieron al llegar a sus mejillas bronceadas, se puso de puntitas rozando sus labios rosas el moreno profundizó el beso, se separaron un poco.

Unos minutos después de besarse el moreno ya estaba arreglado para ir al salón donde lo esperaban para hablar.

Draco fue al palacio por Harry ya que desde temprano se fue, no le entendió ya que salió corriendo, se apresuró a terminar sus pendientes para llegar al palacio, al llegar no le gusto lo que vio, su esposo abrazado por un moreno más alto y musculoso, hablando con mucha familiaridad dio dos pasos, pero fue detenido por un serio Severus, el cual lo saco de ahí.

-¡Que haces tío!

-Evitando que hagas una estupidez

-¡Estupidez dices! Pues a mí no me lo parece, solo quiero romperle a cara a ese bastardo por tocar lo que es mío-bastante enojado dijo.

-El joven al que abraza tu esposo, es Viktor Krum, amigo de su infancia y prometido del joven Diggory, e hijo del embajador de Bulgaria, ahora entiendes por qué te detuve, si , hubieras hecho un escándalo tu padre como tu matrimonio hubieran salido afectados-asintió entendiendo que Harry nunca le hubiera perdonado, el creer que le es infiel sin contar que su suegro no le dejaría volver a acercarse a él ya que hacer una escena es decir que no confía en la fidelidad de su esposo.

Después de la noticia de la boda del Draco y Harry esa fue la comidilla por casi dos semanas muchos nobles estaban molestos por no conocer antes al bello chico al cual ahora no tenían oportunidad pues tratar de quitar al hijo del comodoro no era cosa fácil y más tardarían en quitarlo del camino en que ellos murieran a manos del hombre que no por nada tenía una reputación de ser un hombre muy cruel y despiadado.

Por desgracia esa noticia a una persona a la que no debió de llegar pues muchas cosas podían pasar. Grey back está molesto perdió a Krum de su espectáculo, era uno de los mejores pero nada podía hacer sus negocios iban bien pero no estaba conforme, había planeado muchas cosas para vengarse de los Malfoy pero sabía que algunas no darían el resultado deseado necesitaba algo definitivo que los destruyera por completo pero ¿que podría hacer? no había nada así todavía, gruño mientras ve a las calles de Persia desde su balcón.

Por suerte sus espectáculo era uno de los mejores había conseguidos varios buenos gladiadores no tan buenos como Krum pero servirían mientras consigue uno bueno de hecho por eso está en esta ciudad hay un hombre Rubeus Hagrid dicen que es muy fuerte y es enorme sabe que hoy peleara después de observarlo tomara su decisión.

Llego a una buena negociación con el gigante como todos lo llaman en realidad muy beneficiosa con el ahora su espectáculo se amplió unos meses más por las islas de Creta y Grecia sus ganancias crecerán, este tiempo le ayudara a montar un mejor espectáculo y poder vencer a los gladiadores del emperador así podrá tener un mejor margen de ganancias.

Los negocios iban tan bien que extendió sus presentaciones unos dos meses más pero hoy precisamente le había llegado la noticia que el hijo de Lucius se había casado con el hijo del emperador esto le dio gran placer pues por fin había encontrado como vengarse de los Malfoy y sabía que con esto su venganza seria perfecta ahora tenía que esperar el tiempo no debía precipitarse todo con calma que será mucho mejor.

El día había sido muy estresante las reuniones de Draco con la gente del feudo eran las peores este solo era una de las cosas negativas de haberse casado con su pequeño ojiverde ya que Voldemort le dio la responsabilidad del feudo, sabía que esto era una venganza de todo el tiempo que iba a realizar las reuniones en el palacio, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pues Harry siempre lo recompensa cuando está muy estresado o cansado.

Al llegar a su casa entro rápido pero algo no estaba bien no había ruido nada, no lo había recibido su asistente grito el nombre de su esposo pero nada era raro ya que si no estaba uno de los sirvientes contestaba o llegaba a atenderlo, corrió a la habitación pero no había nada se veia normal busco por todos lados al entrar a la cocina los empleados amordazados y golpeados corrió a socorrerlos.

-Se lo llevaron su excelencia no pudimos hacer nada-

-¿Quién se lo llevo?-pregunto desesperado.

-¡Grey back! Él se lo llevo-con prisa mando a un mensajero al emperador para ponerlo al tanto.

Minutos después tanto Voldemort como Tom estaban ahí con Lucius y Severus planeando lo que harían.

-Se dónde puede tener a Harry-dijo Krum que llegaba con Cedric.

-¿Dónde Viktor? ¿Dónde se llevaron a mi hijo?-pregunto Tom que sentía que su mundo se rompía su bebe en manos de esa bestia, nadie dijo nada pues sabían que los dos habían criado al chico por lo que no pensaron nada malo.

-Él tiene una pequeña finca a las afueras de roma casi nadie sabe de ellas a mí me llevaba para que nadie me reconociera aunque siempre iba en la carreta cerrada pero ahí se olvidaba de todo uno de sus empleados me dejaba salir y recorría el lugar se cómo llegar pero tendríamos que irnos ya para que llegamos en casi al anochecer cuando es más fácil entrar sin ser vistos-.

Todos se prepararon un pequeño contingente estaba listo en menos de dos horas, marchando al lugar.

Harry estaba desesperado quien era este hombre porque lo rapto seria para chantajear a sus padres no o sí, no podía quejarse la habitación estaba bien nadie lo había molestado en todo el día pero sabía que esto no duraría no sabía que esperar lo torturaría, lo matarían ¿que harían con él? eso lo estaba desquiciando.

Hacia media hora que había bajado del caballo pues no podían llegar en ellos pues serian notados de inmediato y Draco ya quería llegar, su Harry estaba en manos de ese maldito de Grey back si le tocaba un pelo de su alborotada cabeza lo degollaría eso era seguro, nadie tenía derecho a tocar esa suave cabello y menos contra su voluntad. Decidió aclarar su cabeza necesitaba estar tranquilo para ayudarlo y no complicar las cosas.

Tardarían un poco más pues tuvieron que rodear porque el camino para entrar está iluminado no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos, a pesar de venir con varios hombres Draco esta frenético quiere llegar ya ese hombre está loco y odia a su familia la sola idea de Harry con ese loco no era para nada tranquilizadora, sabía que podía hacerle cualquier cosa.

Harry oyo como se abrió la puerta se quedó dónde estaba junto a la ventana vio al hombre era alto cabello castaño enmarañado no sabía porque pero su mirada no le gusto para nada sintió miedo aunque trato de no mostrarlo.

-Vaya el chico Malfoy tiene buen gusto, no puedo negar eres hermoso es una pena que no vuelvas a ver a tu querido esposo-

-Y eso porque-pregunto tratando de mostrar seguridad.

-Porque por desgracia eres parte de mi venganza contra esos malditos Malfoy tu cuerpo muerto será lo último que vea ese chico-se rio con locura, ahora si el ojiverde que el hombre estaba loco tenía que huir pero como no había forma de que lo pudiera hacer con ese hombre en la puerta. Empezó a ver por dónde podía escapar pero todo quedo olvidado cuando su cabello fue agarrado en un puño.

No mostraría debilidad ante ese hombre era el hijo del emperador-Me voy a deleitar cuando te oiga suplicar por tu vida-

-Eso no sucederá-le gruño, se rio más fuerte.

-Vaya asi que eres un joven valiente bueno eso demuestra que tu padre te crio bien-lo aventó contra el piso, se levantó rápido tratando de llegar a la puerta para su mala suerte no pudo pues fue jalado por el hombre con lo que podía empezó a forcejear.

Draco tenía un mal presentimiento apresuro el paso entraron por la cocina sometieron a los cocineros caminaron rápido se dispersaron para encontrarlo llevaba varios minutos buscando oyeron algo romperse fueron en esa dirección.

Al abrir las puertas se congelo en un instante y al siguiente se lanzó sin pensarlo, el maldito estaba sobre su Harry tratando de ahorcarlo forcejeo un poco pero los otros hombre lo sometieron aunque todavía gritaba cosas no le hacía caso Harry tosía para recuperar su respiración al levantar su rostro su ira lo lleno el bello rostro estaba todo mallugado un golpe en el ojo lo tenía casi cerrado y morado varios moretones su labio sangraba.

Se acercó con cuidado se quitó la capa lo envolvió para tratar de protegerlo el ojiverde repetía como mantra bajito "viniste" salió par a subirlo al carruaje tenia qué volver de inmediato a Roma al llegar el ojiverde está dormido en sus brazos acaricia sus cabellos pues no ha tocado su cara no quiere lastimarlo.

Al llegar al palacio entro seguido por los que lo esperaban tanto su padre como el emperador lanzaron varias maldiciones al ver la cara de Harry.

-¿Donde esta ese infeliz?-dijo Tom

-En una jaula afuera-contestó.

-Llévenlo al coliseo-dijo con voz fría.

Después de esa noche muchos creyeron que Voldemort era malo eso no tenía comparación con lo que Tom podía hacer si alguien tocaba a su bebé Grey back hubiera sido mejor que muriera a como lo dejo Tom era una personan que podía ser la más cruel que todos hubieran visto, nadie vio la sonrisa que dibujo Voldemort después como quedo el hombre que oso poner su manos sobre su hijo.

Voldemort sabía que si no hubiera sido por Harry y él Tom hubiera sido el más grande tirano de la historia.

Al dia siguiente que despertó Harry le dolia todo el cuerpo.

-Mi bebé como te sientes-sonrio un poco con pereza era su papá se levanto de golpe con lo cual gimio de dolor.

-Despacio estas muy lastimado-dijo triste su padre.

-Ese hombre?-

-Estaría mejor muerto pero tu tío Tom es bastante aterrador créeme tendré que cuidarte mejor o si no mi cuello corre peligro-dijo una voz seria desde la puerta.

Draco todavía estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder llegar antes y evitarle todos los moretones a su Harry él no debía sufrir en nada.

-Papa que hiciste, no tenías-dijo.

-Si lo tenía él debe entender que contigo nadie se mete pero no hablemos de él solo quiero saber que te duele ¿Qué quiso hacerte?-

-Él dijo que me mataría para que Draco viera mi cuerpo antes de que lo matara pero cuando forceje con el casi logre escapar pero no me dejo me abofeteo, empezó a reírse después dijo que si me ofrecía como un buena puta me dejaría vivir pero lo golpee, fue cuando su puño impacto con mi ojo después sentí que me ahogaba-su papa lo abrazo, los puños de Draco se apretaron ese imbécil que se creía.

Lo dejaron dormir –No pasará de esta noche dijo Tom-solo asintió el rubio el tono era más helado que cuando lo llevo al coliseo.

-Te quedaras esta noche a cuidarlo no lo dejes solo hasta que se recupere-

-No tiene que decirlo señor Tom la guardia se reforzó-

-Bien, me voy cosas que hacer-dijo eso ultimo con una voz muy dulce como de locura sintió un escalofrió por lo que decidió cuidar mucho más a su esposo.

Hacia unos meses que Viktor y Cedric se casaron nunca había visto tan feliz a su amigo hoy regresaba de luna de miel fueron a Bulgaria estuvieron un poco más de tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos políticos de su padre y según la carta de Ced traerían a un primo de su esposo ya que sus padres habían muerto hace unos años y al acabar sus estudios no pensaban dejarlo solo en aquel país ya que ahora su tío y primo vivían en Roma.

Harry había invitado a Bill, Sirius, Charley y Draco invito a Theo para no sentirse solo, eso era un decir, porque no se despegaba de su esposo.

El último en llegar fue Theo, ya que tubo ciertas diligencias que cumplir, saludo a todos y se fue con Draco a platicar.

-Tu eres el último que me faltaba-dijo el ojiverde

-Theo te presento a Neville, primo de Viktor-el pelinegro lo saludo por inercia el chico es lo más hermoso que Theo había visto, su cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés piel blanca bonitas facciones.

También Neville se quedó embobado, el joven delante de él de cabello negro, ojos azul claro, piel blanca alto, en pocas palabras un hombre guapísimo.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas cómplices y se fueron dejándolos solos para que se conocieran.

Theo tomo su mano la beso asiéndolo sonrojar-El placer es todo mío, aun mas al conocer a un hermoso ángel

-se río nervioso-No, tu eres hermoso… yo lo siento no debí decir eso-poniéndose rojo un poco avergonzado

-Me gusta oírlo de esos pecaminosos labios tuyos-se puso más rojo haciendo sonreír al moreno.

A lo lejos también Víctor y Cedric sonreían pues su joven primo había conocido quien le moviera el piso.

Harry olía las flores del jardín de Cedric por fin después de varios meses en que su querido carcelero ee es decir esposo lo dejo salir solo, se había puesto sobre protector después de los Grey back no lo dejo pararse de la cama en un mes hasta que todos los moretones se le quitaron y de ahí varios meses después no lo dejo solo ni a sol ni a sombre hasta hace poco que podía salir solo con su escolta pero ya era ganancia.

-Hola Harry como estas?-

-Mejor ahora que puedo salir solo-

-No puedo culparlo pero Viktor esta igual así que mejor ni me quejo-dijo el castaño claro.

-Sí y cómo vas con tu embarazo-

-Bien solo tengo dos meses y Viktor anda viendo hasta el último detalle-bufo exasperado.

-Es su primer hijo es lógico, además se podrá peor ahora que sepa que Neville también lo está-

-Espera ¿por eso adelanto la boda?-

-No ya quería acostarse con Nev bueno eso dijo Draco pero no sé con ellos-dijo sin darle importancia.

Desayunaron a gusto sin importarles nada en ese momento disfrutaron de como lo hacían antes de estar casados con otras circunstancias.

-Y es cierto que el emperador quiere dejar el puesto-

-Si padre ya no quiere tener que lidiar con nobles idiotas, comodoros metiches y esas cosas-a lo que se rieron los dos.

-¿Y quién sería el remplazo tu tío Tom?-

-No todos se opusieron no sé porque según Draco que a menos que queríamos traer una cadena en el cuello el seria el indicado-los dos se vieron confundidos pues ninguno supo lo que paso en el coliseo.

-Parece que don Lucius sería el tomaría el puesto, pero bueno padre y tío se van por varios meses de viaje-aunque el sabe que ellos querían ser libres de amarse por fin y no podía culparlos por desear estar juntos sin esconderse.

-¿Qué dice Draco?-

-solo que no quiere más responsabilidades por que si es así toma sus cosas y a mí nos vamos a la finca y que se las arreglen solos-los dos se rieron.

Sus vidas habían cambiado mucho en este tiempo pero no podían quejarse era una buena vida con sus altas y bajas.

Voldemort dejo de ser emperador y junto con Tom se fueron a su finca alejada de todo y todos solo sus amigos podían visitarlos por lo demás eran solo ellos dos juntos al fin sin nadie que los juzgara.

Lucius era por fin emperador solo para darse cuenta unos meses después que este empleo no era tan glamoroso como pensó pero bueno tenía que sacarle algún provechó se casó con Bill y tuvieron otro hijo.

Sirius y Severus seguían con sus vidas ahora juntos pero siendo solo ellos sin meterse ni en política u otras cosas complicadas.

Draco y Harry se mudaron a la finca lejos de todos donde cuidan de sus hermosos hijos los cuales son felices jugando con sus amigos los hijos de Cedric y Viktor, también los de Theo y Neville que viven en una villa cerca de Draco.

Fin.

Agradezco a Xyori Nadeshiko por betear esra historia asi como Copa disculpa si no lo puse por las prisas-

Muchas gracias


End file.
